


Black In The Night

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Romance, F/M, Gloves, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Masks, Romance, Smut, masked sexy saviors, saviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: April after witnessing a beat down on purple dragons and the foot by two masked saviors dressed in black has a night of passion with the two.





	Black In The Night

April was on her way home from working at channel 6 news station and that’s when she saw two black masked figures dressed in all black beating up foot and purple dragons. She was a witness to this and once they were done they looked over with the white pupils of their eyes taking in her beautiful features. She waved at them and tried to walk away trying to forget what she just saw but she couldn’t. It was etched into her memory forever. They suddenly at ninja speed appeared in front of her. They seemed to be smirking but she couldn’t really tell since they were wearing masks. Suddenly she was blindfolded and picked up by one of them. When she tried to take it off of her eyes one spoke sternly to her.  
“If you trust us please keep the blindfold on. We’re not going to hurt you. More like the opposite in fact,” one said.  
“Who-who are you guys?” April stuttered breathlessly as her cheeks flushed and she felt herself getting aroused just by the sound of their voices. They took her to her apartment but she of course couldn’t see anything. Once they reached a bedroom they locked it to have privacy with her. They gently laid her back down on the mattress. They silently took off their masks to reveal their blue and red masked eyes. It was Raph and Leo! But she couldn’t tell. Not knowing who they really were they began to climb on top of her on the bed and they stroked and caressed her cheeks with gloved hands.  
“Ahh guys pl-please!” April began to whimper and beg them.  
They smirked and what they did next stunned her. They latched their mouths onto both sides of her neck and nibbled and nipped bruises there to mark her as theirs. She elicited a mewl as she hands wandered to their chests and she rubbed there through their clothing. She heard noises coming from them that sounded like churrs and chirps as they slipped her shirt off and her blazer. They smirked when their hungry masked eyes fixated on her breasts as she was not wearing a bra at all. April moaned next when she felt their mouths suckling on her nipples swirling their tongues around the rosy pink buds to make them harden from their ministrations. April found it to be so pleasureful and so delightful she held their heads closer to her chest arching her back mewling in lust. She felt them now slide her skirt and her underwear off and they each pressed a gloved digit on her womanhood to test out her reaction to that. She let out a groan and this pleased Raph and Leo very much they each slid a gloved finger into her pussy and rubbed and stroked along her tight walls that urged them to go deeper into her.  
“G-guys please be gentle! I-I’m still a Virgin!” April moaned until she finally milked onto their fingers to which they eagerly lapped it up. They each pulled down their black pants and Raph went underneath her her back was on his plastron as Leo was on top of her and they both easily pushed their girths into her. She cried out in pain as tears fell underneath her blindfold down her cheeks. Because they loved her so much they wouldn’t forgive themselves ever if they ever hurt her in some way they stopped staying still as they whispered huskily sweet nothings into her ear. As a minute passed and she adjusted to the both of them she arched her back scratching Leo’s clothed shoulders and mewling softly. They thrusted deeper rougher and faster into her than ever before. They grunted each time she made a whimper or some kind of sexual sound. They rammed harder and grinded their hips into hers as the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. April groaned loudly this time and she felt her end was near. They reached her g spot and pounded one final time into her.  
“Guys I’m gonna!-“ April said but she didn’t get to finish as her juices collided and mixed with theirs at the same time. Pulling out of her panting they put their pants back on put their black masks on and unblindfolded her and whispered in her ears, “we love you baby.”


End file.
